Soldier
Summary Though he wanted desperately to fight in World War 2, the Soldier was rejected by every branch of the military. Undaunted, he bought his own ticket to Europe. After arriving and finally locating Poland, the Soldier taught himself how to load and fire a variety of weapons before embarking on a Nazi killing spree for which he was awarded several medals that he designed and made himself. His rampage ended immediately upon hearing about the end of the war in 1949. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: The Soldier, John Doe Origin: Team Fortress 2 Gender: Male Age: Early 40s Classification: Human, Mercenary Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Experienced marksman with a rocket launcher and is self-taught in the use of various firearms and trench warfare equipment, Mastery over firearms, rocket launchers, swords, shovels and more, Stat amping via the Buff Banner, Battalion's Backup, and Concheror, Immortality (Unknown, likely Type 3, stated that he cannot die , and will simply come back stronger), Regeneration (Unknown), High mobility via rocket jumping. Attack Potency: [http://www.narutoforums.com/xfa-blog-entry/tf2-calcs.35582/ Small Building level] with weapons (His shotgun is able to one shot Demoman at close range, and was able to knock out a spy in a single blow with a shovel) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human (Casually totes his rocket launcher and over a dozen rounds of additional rocket launcher rounds in addition to several cartridges of shotgun ammo and sometimes even a Japanese katana) Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Knocked out a spy in a single blow with a shovel) Speed: [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Asdtgh/TF2_Proper_Speed_Upgrade_(WIP) Subsonic] Durability: Small Building level (Can survive heavy machine gun fire for a brief period, can survive point blank explosions from his rocket launcher while rocket jumping, as well as live grenades from the Demoman with health to spare) Stamina: High, can easily tote around a rocket launcher and sixteen reserve shots along with a trench shovel and a shotgun without fatiguing and easily shrugs off the pain from rocket jumping). He also reacted very casually to having his hand cut off by the Pyro ("Miss Pauling, Pyro cut off my hand.") Range: Several hundred meters with his rocket launcher (is more effective the closer he is to his target), Several dozen meters with his shotgun (once again, is more effective the closer he is to his target), Extended melee range with melee weaponry. Standard Equipment: One of an assortment of Rocket Launchers with different stats, a shotgun or bugle (can be used to buff himself and allies) or a pair of special shoes (the Gunboats reduce the amount of damage taken when Rocket Jumping, the Mantreads allow him to Goomba Stomp foes after falling from a sufficient height), and one of many melee weapons. Intelligence: The Soldier is a truly insane and fanatically patriotic murderer who displays clear signs of being a delusional psychotic. Nevertheless, he is recognized as one of the nine most dangerous mercenaries in the world and is an expert marksman while holding his own in melee combat with his trusty trench shovel. However, his insanity makes him impatient and reckless, which has gotten him into trouble on numerous occasions. Weaknesses: The Soldier is truly insane, leading to his illogical actions and volatile personality (i.e. "I have done nothing but teleport bread for three days."). He must hurt himself in order to Rocket Jump. His Rocket Launchers have a long reload time. He must take or deal a certain amount of damage in order to activate his bugles' effects. Using the Escape Plan makes him more vulnerable to damage and his Equalizer deals damage based on how much health he has left. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Soldiers Category:Valve Category:Military Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Mercenaries Category:Tier 9 Category:Crazy Characters